


What a wonderful man he was

by electracine



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Subtext
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electracine/pseuds/electracine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sobre cómo Lucky Luciano conoció a Arnold Rothstein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a wonderful man he was

**1916**

Lo primero que hizo Lucky Luciano después de salir de la cárcel fue ir a ver a Arnold Rothstein. Bueno, no exactamente. Antes pasó por casa de su _mamma_ para comer un buen plato de pasta y luego, aunque a Lucky no le gustaba pagar por lo que podía obtener gratis, pasó por el burdel, porque seis meses sin estar con una chica era demasiado tiempo. Así que lo tercero que hizo Lucky Luciano después de salir de la cárcel sí que fue ir a ver a Arnold Rothstein. Era la hora de comer y todo el mundo sabía que podía encontrar a Arnold Rothstein en el restaurante de Lily. Y todo el mundo también sabía que Rothstein era prácticamente el hombre más poderoso de la ciudad y te podía sacar de cualquier apuro.

No es que Lucky estuviera en un apuro, pero durante los seis meses que había estado en la trena había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y había llegado a la conclusión que trabajar con carcamales como Masseria no le llevaría a ninguna parte. Estos vejestorios se empeñaban en trabajar sólo con sicilianos. Sólo tenías que ser siciliano para entrar a trabajar por él; no importaba que tuvieras menos cerebro que un mosquito. Lucky estaba harto de trabajar con garrulos que no eran capaces ni de encontrarse el agujero del culo. Precisamente fue por culpa de uno de estos tontolavas que lo pillaron y lo metieron en chirona. Y seis meses habían sido tiempo de sobras como para hacerlo recapacitar y darse cuenta de que si quería volar más alto tenía que ponerse bajo el mando de alguien que supiera contar sin tener que usar los dedos y no se pasara el día hablando de chorradas como honor, respeto y familia.

Al principió le jodió que el gorila que custodiaba la entrada al reservado donde estaba Rothstein le hiciera esperar un buen rato sentado, como si fuera un cualquiera, como si no se hubiera estado labrando una reputación desde los diez años. Luego se le ocurrió que probablemente no era una cuestión personal, sino una cuestión de demostrar quién la tenía más larga. Llegaría un día en que Lucky Luciano sería tan importante que también podría hacer esperar a cualquiera que lo quisiera ver. Y entonces, joder, sí que los haría esperar... A todos. Incluso al alcalde.

Sin embargo, cuando por fin lo dejaron pasar, las cosas tampoco empezaron con buen pie. Lucky preguntó si no podían hablar a solas, refiriéndose a otro gorila que se le había pegado al cogote nada más entrar, pero Rothstein por toda respuesta, mientras con una mano añadía azúcar a la taza de café, con la otra hizo un gesto de impaciencia que Lucky dedujo que era una negativa. Se resignó y empezó a contarle que el primer trabajo que él mismo se había inventado nada más llegar a Nueva York con diez años fue el de proteger de los abusones a niños judíos en el camino que iba de su casa a la escuela y viceversa.

\- ¿De veras crees que esta es una buena forma de empezar una conversación conmigo? - le interrumpió Rothstein

Lucky sólo acertó a responder encogiéndose de hombros, así que Rothstein prosiguió:

\- ¿Y cuánto les hacías pagar a estos desprotegidos judiítos? ¿Y si no te podían pagar qué acciones emprendías?

\- Pues… - empezó Lucky sin tener ni idea de cómo seguir.

\- Da igual. Me lo puedo imaginar. Pero, ¿por qué no nos ahorras tiempo a los dos y vas al grano? Me imagino que no has venido a verme para explicarme recuerdos de tu infancia.

A partir de ahí las cosas fueron aún a peor y Lucky terminó con la mejilla contra el mantel de cuadros, porque el orangután se le había lanzado encima y con un brazo le estaba aplastando la cabeza contra la mesa, y con el otro le estaba estrujando el suyo detrás de la espalda, cosa que lo hacía retorcerse de dolor.

\- Chico, te voy a dar dos consejos gratis… - dijo Rothstein impasible sin moverse de su silla -. No, tres. Primero, no te metas en la guarida del lobo para amenazarlo. Segundo, si quieres ser un arrogante, sélo sólo con quién es menos poderoso que tú. Y tercero, con una americana así tienes que llevar un chaleco.

En retrospectiva se dio cuenta de que quizás sí que había sonado arrogante y amenazador. Pero era su naturaleza. No lo podía evitar. Cuando por fin ese zopenco lo soltó, después de repetir como un millón de veces que había habido un malentendido, se arregló bien el traje con aire teatral para recuperar su dignidad y se aseguró de sonreír para quitar importancia a la humillación que acababa de sufrir.

Decidió probar con una táctica nueva, puso su mejor cara de chico bueno, la que tanto gustaba a las chicas, y convenció al todopoderoso Arnold Rothstein de que no quería joderle sino hacer negocios con él, unos negocios que iban a ser muy provechosos para los dos.

\- Quedamos así, Charles - fue la fórmula con que Rothstein selló el trato, sin levantarse de la silla, sin casi ni mirarle, y Lucky sintió que tenía que decir algo.

\- Todo el mundo me llama Lucky.

\- ¿No es algo irónico que alguien que acaba de salir de la cárcel porque lo pillaron aún se quiera hacer llamar Lucky?

Lucky no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba _irónico_ , pero podía intuir que no era nada bueno.

\- Bueno, sólo he estado seis meses por tráfico de drogas y, teniendo en cuenta que para la poli soy sospechoso de un montón de asesinatos, pero que nunca han podido encontrar pruebas para inculparme, no he tenido tan mala suerte.

\- Charlie, ¿qué te he dicho de la arrogancia? ¿Y de verdad crees que es muy inteligente vanagloriarte de tus crímenes ante gente de la que no sabes si te puedes fiar?

Lucky no supo qué responder. Aquello era como cruzar un campo de minas. El más mínimo paso en falso te podía hacer saltar por los aires. Uno tenía que ir con pies de plomo y Lucky no estaba acostumbrado a actuar de aquella forma. Lucky Luciano era fuerza, ímpetu, furor. Pero en aquel instante Lucky Luciano estaba mudo y plantado como un pasmarote.

\- No te preocupes, no estoy esperando una respuesta. Era sólo una pregunta retórica.

Otra vez no tenía ni puñetera idea de lo que quería decir Rothstein. Aquel tipo hablaba como si fuera un puto libro. Pero dedujo que aquello quería decir que podía irse. Volvió a sonreír, para dejar claro que tenía controlada la situación, y se despidió con un _vale_. Pero antes de salir del reservado, la voz de Rothstein lo detuvo:

\- Charlie, realmente espero que tu descaro y tu ambición se manifiesten también en tus hechos y no sólo en tus palabras.

Sí, realmente hablaba como una puta enciclopedia, y Lucky no estaba nada seguro de que le gustase que le llamara Charlie, pero no iba a lamentarse por bagatelas, porque al final todo había salido a pedir de boca. Lucky le había contado que, gracias a un soplo que había oído en la cárcel, sabía quién había sido el que le había birlado la heroína que venía de México hacía casi un año. Rothstein le propuso que él mismo recuperara la heroína o el dinero que habría sacado con ella. Si conseguía hacerlo le daría el veinte por ciento y más trabajos. Lucky se alegró de que no hubiera hablado de _probar su fidelidad_ , ni de _ganarse su confianza_ , ni de ninguna otra majadería por el estilo.

Lo que Lucky no le había contado a Rothstein era que sí sabía quién le había levantado la droga era porque él era uno de los hombres que lo había hecho. No tenía por qué saberlo nunca. No importaba; Lucky había estado en el negocio el tiempo suficiente como para saber chantajear y extorsionar al más pintado. El mundo estaba allí para comérselo, el futuro sonreía a Lucky Luciano, de ahí a las estrellas había sólo un paso.

 

***

 **1918**

A Lucky no le gustaba especialmente jugar. Consideraba las cartas un juego para meapilas. Y cualquier otro juego que consistiera en adivinar qué número iba a salir le parecía estúpido. Además, nunca ganaba. Sintió un gran alivio cuando Rothstein le explicó que casi todos los juegos estaban trucados y que para ganar a las cartas la suerte no tenía nada que ver, que uno sólo tenía que saber leer a los adversarios. Aún así, le encantaba ir al casino que Rothstein tenía en Long Island. Le encantaba que el portero le saludara diciendo su nombre y que le abriera la puerta; que le dejara pasar con una ligera reverencia a un lugar en que sólo se podía entrar con invitación y había hostias para conseguir una. Allí lo trataban como un pez gordo. Y sí, ahora era un pez gordo, pero eso no quitaba que fuera agradable que lo trataran como tal.

Lucky encontró a Rothstein en su sala privada jugando una partida de póquer con tres meapilas de campeonato: un gordo seboso que sudaba como un cerdo, un canijo con cara de ratón que constantemente se peinaba los bigotes con los dedos, y un sarasa que llevaba monóculo y fumaba con pipa.

\- ¿Has ganado la apuesta, Charlie? - le preguntó Rothstein cuando lo vio entrar.

Con aquello en realidad le estaba preguntando si el trabajo que le había encargado y que consistía en deshacerse del corredor de apuestas chino que había querido pasarse de listo había sido ejecutado sin ningún contratiempo.

\- Claro que sí. Ha sido pan comido.

No había sido más que un trabajillo corriente y moliente, que incluso un crío podría haber hecho, pero no había ningún mal en sentirse satisfecho por haberlo hecho bien. Pero, por la forma en que Rothstein le miraba, cualquiera diría que se estaba comportando como un completo idiota. Era una mirada ceñuda, grave y reprobatoria, como la que le dedicó aquella vez que lo vio comer las chuletas de cordero con las manos.

Entendió el por qué de esa mirada cuando estuvieron solos en el despacho de Rothstein, después que éste propusiera a los tres meapilas hacer una pausa.

\- ¡Joder, no lo había visto! ¡Ese cabrón amarillo me ha salpicado como un cerdo!

\- Esa lengua, Charlie - lo regañó Rothstein, de la misma forma que lo regañaba siempre, con un tono calmado y paciente, más con una incredulidad cordial que con irritación.

\- ¡Recorcholis, ese chino tan agradable me ha salpicado! - respondió Lucky con ironía, porque ahora ya sabía lo que era la ironía. Rothstein se lo había enseñado.

A veces hacía esto. A veces cruzaba la línea que a un empleado no le estaba permitida cruzar con su jefe. Rothstein era el hombre más poderoso de Nueva York y, si un día le apetecía, podía acabar dentro de un saco de patatas al fondo del río Hudson. Pero le había cogido gusto a lo de andar por un campo de minas, a desafiar su suerte, a aventurarse allá donde le estaba vedado. Y siempre salía airoso. Rothstein siempre se lo tomaba bien. Aquella vez simplemente le dijo que no se pasara de listo. No sonrío, porque Rothstein nunca sonreía (al menos Lucky no le había visto nunca hacerlo), pero sabía que estaba de buen humor por el tono de voz suave y meloso.

Afortunadamente Rothstein tenía en su despacho un armario lleno de trajes limpios y le podía dejar una de sus camisas a Lucky. Éste se quitó la americana, el chaleco y finalmente la camisa manchada de sangre. Entonces Rothstein que no había dejado de mirarle durante todo el rato dijo:

\- ¿Aún llevas camisas de algodón? No te he dicho mil veces que las de seda son mejores.

Lucky se encogió de hombros. Sí, a veces le gustaba tantear sus límites con Rothstein, pero a veces simplemente no se le ocurría nada que contestarle. En estas ocasiones, optaba por encogerse de hombros o por una media sonrisa, o una combinación de las dos cosas.

\- Quédate y únete a la partida - propuso Rothstein alcanzándole una de sus camisas de seda perfectamente planchadas y almidonadas.

-Ya sabes que no es lo mío - dijo Lucky y volvió a encogerse de hombros.

Rothstein empezó a abrocharle los botones de la camisa, sin dejar de mirarlo y sin dejar de hablarle.

\- No te preocupes, son tan malos como tú. Es sólo que quieren hacer una partida con el legendario Arnold Rothstein para sentirse importantes. Y mientras paguen, a mí no me importa ayudarles para que se crean importantes.

Lucky seguía sin responder y lo único que podía hacer era aguantarle la mirada a Rothstein.

\- Es un aburrimiento - continuó Rothstein abrochándole los botones de los puños de la camisa -. Quédate y se hará más soportable. Puedes contar la anécdota de aquella vez, cuando tenías once años, y unos polis te pillaron robando en una tienda y tú les convenciste de que sólo lo hacías porque se te había aparecido la Virgen María en sueños y te había dicho que tenías que robar a los ricos para repartírselo a los pobres.

\- Eso nunca me pasó - contestó Lucky mientras Rothstein le pasaba distraídamente las manos por los hombros como si la camisa no estuviera perfectamente planchada y almidonada y necesitara un retoque.

\- Pero es una historia divertida y edificante, ¿no? Esto es lo único que le interesa a la gente.

\- De acuerdo - cedió Lucky volviéndose a poner el chaleco.

\- ¿No está mejor así? - preguntó Rothstein mientras le abrochaba los botones del chaleco. - Después de probar una camisa de seda no querrás volver a llevar una de algodón.

\- Ya veremos - concedió Lucky.

\- Y deberías ir a ver mi sastre para que te haga unos trajes mejores. No te preocupes, no es de los que te soban más de lo necesario. A no ser que tú quieras.

Lucky a veces no entendía a Rothstein. Y no porque hablara como un puto libro. Que también. Fuera jefe suyo o no, a cualquier otro por mucho menos le habría hecho saltar todos los dientes. Pero no lo hizo; se quedó a jugar una partida y, entre otras, explicó la anécdota de aquella vez que le hizo creer a un policía que si robaba era para dárselo a los pobres, tal como le había dicho la Virgen María en sueños.

 

***

 **1919**

En la mesilla había un ramo de flores. Lucky hubiera jurado que lo de que un hombre trajera flores a otro hombre era una mariconada. Por más que uno de los dos estuviera en la cama de un hospital. Pero si lo había hecho Arnold Rothstein debía ser la hostia de elegante. Tan pronto como Rothstein llegó, Lucky despachó a su madre, que desde que se había despertado no se había separado de su lado y no había parado ni un segundo de gimotear y estrujar su pañuelo. Se la quitó de encima no porque tuviera miedo que su querida _mamma_ se enterara de a qué se dedicaba exactamente su querido Salvatore, sino porque no quería que Rothstein viera lo simple y propensa a la histeria que era su madre.

\- La bala sólo me rozó, pero si hubiera ido un centímetro más a la derecha ya sería un fiambre. Creo que después de esto sí que me tienes que llamar Lucky.

\- Pero Lansky aún tuvo más suerte, porque ni le tocó.

Lucky quería decir algo como que Lansky ocupaba tan poco espacio que era mucho más difícil acertar a darle, pero no insistió. De hecho, si ahora de pronto Rothstein empezara a llamarle por cualquier otro nombre que no fuera Charlie se le haría raro.

Rothstein dejó su sombrero en la mesita, al lado del jarrón con flores que había traído, y luego buscó algo en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo.

\- No es que lo apruebe, pero soy consciente de que la gente a tu edad ya no abandona los vicios que ha adquirido. Si a caso, adquiere de nuevos.

Le había traído una petaca y una pitillera. Joder, ahí encerrado, lo había echado de menos, así que no perdió ni un segundo en sacar un cigarrillo y ponérselo en los labios, pero no tenía con qué encenderlo. Rothstein no fumaba, pero siempre llevaba fuego. Encendió una cerilla y la acercó al cigarrillo de Lucky. Después le dijo que podía quedarse también la caja de cerillas. Lucky lo escondió todo debajo de la almohada y no se olvidó de darle las gracias, porque sabía que a Rothstein le gustaba cuando le daba las gracias. Luego se quedaron un buen rato sin decir nada. Rothstein no parecía incómodo, pero Lucky estaba agradecido por tener un cigarrillo en los dedos y poder concentrarse en hacer algo más que en mirar como un empanado la pared amarillenta que tenía en frente. En cambio, Rothstein parecía no tener ningún inconveniente en mirar por la ventana, por más que la única vista que había era la del ala izquierda del hospital, una fachada repleta de ventanas minúsculas, idéntica a la que debían poder ver los que estaban a ese otro lado.

Por fin, Rothstein rompió el silencio y, con voz monótona, contó que todo estaba bien, que ese jockey ya no les daría más problemas, que ahora en su lugar había uno que ganaría cuando tuviera que ganar y que perdería cuando se lo ordenaran. Y luego añadió que el médico le había dicho que si se portaba bien el fin de semana ya le darían el alta. Con cualquier otro, Lucky se hubiera sentido obligado a mantener su reputación y hubiera bromeado sobre como le gustaría poder portarse mal con una enfermera en especial, o como le encantaría poder llevarse un par de las enfermeras jóvenes a casa para que cuidaran de él durante todo el día todos los días, o algo por el estilo. Pero no con Arnold Rothstein.

\- Te dije que no te puedes fiar nunca de un cabrón irlandés - fue lo que dijo.

Era como si estuviera esperando de Rothstein un _gracias_ porque a él no le habían herido o un _lo siento_ porque a Lucky sí que le habían alcanzado, aunque sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a esperarlo, porque al fin y al cabo no había hecho nada más que cumplir con su trabajo.

\- Sí, eso es lo que dicen. ¿Pero seguro que también te han dicho miles de veces que no puedes fiarte de un cabrón judío? - contestó Rothstein aún mirando por la ventana.

Y Lucky, aunque Rothstein no podía verle, se encogió de hombros y murmuró que suponía que tenía razón.

 

***

 **1920**

Lucky ya estaba hartísimo de oír la cháchara de Meyer Lansky sobre como con la prohibición los precios subirían y la gente estaría encantada de pagar precios altísimos porque quedaría convencida de que a mayor precio mayor calidad. Así que se libró de él, dejó que diera la lata a otros y fue a sentarse en una mesa solo. Se dedicó a encender cerillas, a sujetarlas y dejarlas arder hasta que se quemaba los dedos y luego las dejaba caer en un cenicero. Poco después Rothstein dejó la taza de té con su correspondiente platillo encima de la mesa y se sentó al lado de Lucky, tan cerca de él que para mirarle tenía que girar la cabeza en un ángulo forzado.

\- Charlie, pensaba que estarías con una de las chicas celebrando la prohibición.

\- Pensaba que estarías jugando una partida - se aventuró Lucky.

\- _Touché_.

Lucky no sabía qué quería decir Rothstein con aquello, pero no parecía algo malo para él. Más bien sonaba como si se hubiera anotado un punto. Sin embargo, no se lo preguntó. Pocas veces hacía preguntas directas a Rothstein. Lo que haría sería esperar una ocasión que le pareciera propicia para usar esa palabra que no estaba seguro de lo que significaba y, si no lo hacía bien, Rothstein ya lo corregiría.

\- En serio. Tengo curiosidad por saber por qué ahora no estás con una de las chicas como todos los demás.

\- No me gusta pagar por algo que puedo conseguir gratis.

\- Oh, ya me imaginaba que no podía ser por miedo a pillar la gonorrea, porque ya has pasado por allí, pero no estaba seguro por qué podía ser.

\- Pero… ¿cómo lo has sabido? - exclamó.

Aquella era una de las pocas ocasiones en que Lucky bien podía hacer una pregunta directa a Rothstein.

\- Bueno, tampoco es tan difícil deducirlo. Los miércoles a las diez de la mañana siempre desapareces durante una hora. Una vez incluso me contaste que tenías que ir al dentista. Y luego siempre vuelves caminando como un cowboy sin caballo.

Cualquier otro hombre, hubiera dicho aquello con una sonrisita arrogante y burlona, plenamente satisfecho de sí mismo. Pero Arnold Rothstein no.

\- Pero ya está. Ya estoy curado. Ya está todo bien - se apresuró a dejar claro Lucky - . No es por eso que no quiera estar con una chica. Es de verdad porque no me gusta pagar por algo que puedo conseguir gratis.

\- Claro que sí, Charlie - concedió Rothstein, pero luego añadió: - Aunque el problema es que, en toda relación, aún cuando no estás pagando con dinero, está pagando de alguna forma.

\- Supongo, pero no es lo mismo. A mí sigue sin gustarme lo de pagar por una chica. Es sólo por esto que ahora no estoy con ninguna - insistió Lucky para que quedara completamente claro, para que no hubiera ningún tipo de confusión.

\- Tanto da pagar con dinero en metálico como con cosas como flores, o perfumes caros, o abrigos de pieles, o entradas a primera fila para el teatro, o incluso piropos o fingiendo que nos interesa lo que nos está contando la chica con la que queremos algo.

\- Supongo - repitió Lucky.

\- Pero esto pasa en todas las relaciones, no sólo entre hombres y mujeres - continuó Rothstein y Lucky asintió, porque durante las digresiones de Rothstein Lucky no podía hacer nada más que asentir, no porque no le interesaran sino porque no se le ocurría nada que decir más allá de _supongo_ -. Por ejemplo, tú y yo. Más allá de la relación profesional, a cambio de que yo te enseñe algunas cosas, tú aguantas que te regañe y también que a veces te diga cosas que te avergüenzan.

Y Lucky sonrió, de una forma que Rothstein hubiera podido decir que denotaba un punto de timidez y vergüenza.

Luego Rothstein le puso la mano en el hombro y Lucky fue consciente de la presión de cada uno de sus dedos hasta el punto que era como si le quemaran la piel a través de la ropa.

\- Y es por eso que ahora me harás un favor más o menos personal, porque esperas que un día te lo devuelva, ¿verdad?

\- Claro.

Después Rothstein deslizó la mano desde el hombro de Lucky hasta dejarla reposar sobre su nuca, justo por encima del cuello de la camisa de seda, de modo que estaba tocando directamente su piel, ahí dónde empezaba o terminaba su corte de pelo. No fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de que no era Rothstein sino él quién estaba ardiendo. Y Lucky no podía notar nada más que aquella sensación. Fue por eso que no se enteró de lo que le estaba contando Rothstein.

\- ¿Qué? - exclamó.

\- Charlie, ¿qué forma de hablar es ésta? - dijo Rothstein dándole un apretón suave en la nuca y después soltándolo.

\- Quiero decir: perdona, puedes repetirlo, que no te he oído - rectificó Lucky sin ironía.

\- Te estaba preguntando si podías hacerme un favor personal. Más tarde vendrá mi mujer y te agradecería que te llevaras a Lillian a dar una vuelta por ahí. Tengo entradas a primera fila para el teatro y luego puedes llevarla a cenar a alguna parte.

\- Oh, claro - respondió Lucky sin mirarle.

\- Despliega los encantos que han hecho famoso a Lucky Luciano, pero tampoco es necesario que le contagies la gonorrea.

Lucky volvió a sonreír de la misma forma que antes, de la misma forma que siempre.

\- En realidad tengo algo de curiosidad por saber qué les cuentas a las mujeres para encandilarlas.

\- Bueno, muchas veces les cuento la historia de aquella vez que convencí a un policía que si robaba era porque la Virgen María se me había aparecido en sueños y me había dicho que tenía que robar a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres - respondió Lucky, sintiéndose cómodo de nuevo - . Alguien me enseñó una vez que una historia no tiene que ser del todo verdad para ser buena.

\- Este alguien debía ser una persona inteligente.

\- Pues sí - dijo Lucky con aire divertido, mientras se rascaba la nuca.


End file.
